Dorian and Alenax Drabble Collection
by Alenax10Ezra
Summary: A love story between Dorian and my inquisitor, Alenax, told through a collection of drabbles spanning from their first meeting to after the defeat of Corypheus. Please read and review!
1. The First Encounter

_Dorian Pavus was certainly not the sort of man to fall in love quickly or easily. In fact, he had many reservations and fought against such feelings vehemently. After learning, repeatedly, the hard way, that such fantasies as love weren't meant for him, he had given up hope. But that was before he met Alenax._

Fighting demons was hard work, even for a masterful (and stylish) mage such as himself. Fighting an endless horde of them pouring out of a nightmarish green tear in the veil itself? Impossible. Despite his success thus far, he knew even he couldn't hold them off by himself much longer.

 _Where is this so called Herald? Felix should have gotten him here by now,_ Dorian asked himself, slightly irritated. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the doors to the chantry he was fighting in burst open and a young, elven man confidently strolled in, flanked by three others. "Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

The man quickly wielded his huge two-handed blade and brought it straight down to slice the nearest demon in half. Dorian had to force himself to look away from the elf and focus on the rage demon burning its way towards him. He threw himself back into the fight, maybe adding just a slight flair to his attacks, and before long the demons were defeated. The elven man thrust his green, glowing left hand towards the rift. A slight grimace flashed across his angular face before his expression returned to one of determination. A few seconds passed before he ripped his arm back and the rift sealed with a loud bang. Dorian didn't stop himself from staring this time.

"Fascinating! How does that work exactly?" Dorian asked immediately. The elf simply glanced down at his now calm left hand and returned his gaze to Dorian without responding. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

The elf, however, ignored his comment and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see." With a slightly dramatic bow, he answered, "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

To Dorian's surprise, one of the companions spoke up, the large one with the horns to be specific. "Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst."

Dorian only chuckled, "Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I'm sure you can imagine."

The man, Alenax as he introduced himself, surprised Dorian, returning his snarky comments with quick wit and humor. From their first encounter Dorian could tell that Alenax was intelligent and sarcastic, not to mention his face which must have been molded by the Maker himself. Alenax was fascinating to Dorian, he was intrigued and enticed, a reaction which he later discovered was common when first meeting the Dalish warrior.

It was far from love at first sight, but Dorian has been known to admit that he should have been weary of that initial curiosity. "Curiosity killed the cat, as they say, and falling in love with our illustrious leader could certainly be likened to the death of me," he would joke with a smirk. Of course he usually said this while in the company of Alenax, knowing full well it would earn him a playful glare and light punch from the object of his affection, the (sexy,) witty, Dalish warrior, Alenax Lavellan.


	2. That Special Something

_Brown hair. Crooked nose. Average lips. Great body but that isn't it._ Dorian narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look. _The tattoos (Valislin where they?) were fascinating but not unique to this man. The pointed ears are adorable and biteable (the main theme of his fantasies) but still not_ _ **that**_ _thing._

"Dorian? Do you need something?"

 _Shit. Lie._

"Hm? Oh yes. I was just wondering if you were injured in that last fight, Herald."

"Oh… no, no I'm okay. Ma serannas."

 _Was it the elvish? No, the Herald wasn't the only elf he's ever met. The sword? No, it probably only means he's compensating for 'something'._ Dorrian snickered to himself at his own stupid joke.

"Hey Sparkler, can I talk to you for a sec?" Varric cut through his thoughts.

"Of course my good dwarf. What can I do for you?

"Listen… I don't want to make this awkward, but… you're staring rather obviously at our lord Herald over there. I think even he's noticed it."

"Has he? That's a little awkward."

"So, why are you staring?" But Dorian didn't hear Varric's question. At that moment Alenax turned back to look at the two of them and as he did, the sunlight caught his eyes and made them look impossibly green and bright.

"It's his eyes!" Dorian yelled without thinking.

"My… eyes?" Alenax asked, eyebrow raised and a slight pink tinge coloring his cheeks. _For him being so hard to read, he really has no control over his blush._

"Your eyes. They are unbelievably green and honestly I've been mesmerized by them this entire trip." While he was just being honest, Dorian may also have been looking to see how deep he could get that blush to go.

Alenax surprised Dorian though, and while he did blush, he still managed to shoot back a reply. "My eyes though? I rather thought you've been staring at my ass this whole time." With a sexy smirk and devilish wink, Alenax turned to face forward and continued down the path without looking back. Dorian couldn't help it but now he **was** staring at that ass, with the slightest of blushes still on his cheeks.


	3. A Conundrum

Alenax was many things. He was brave, selfless, witty, guarded, strong and very openly bisexual. The one thing Dorian would never have expected is that he was shy. Nevertheless, whenever their flirting approached anything real, Alenax turned into a stuttering mess. At first Dorian mistook it for disinterest.

It was one of the many times Alenax had stopped by to see him and Dorian thought he should actually test to see if there might be anything between them. Of course he had this whole long lead up to it, but essentially he simply told Alenax that he found him rather strapping. Nothing too dramatic.

Alenax froze. Finally, he said, "Uh… Thank you… I guess," and he promptly turned and almost fell down the stairs in his mad rush to escape the awkwardness. Dorian was left feeling rather rejected.

But then Alenax came to see him the next day with a letter from Magister Pavus. They took the trip to see his father and again, Alenax displayed his interest in men openly. Then, when they arrived back in Skyhold, Alenax told him that he thought he was brave. Brave! Not exactly a declaration of adoration but it was something. At this point Dorian was very confused. Obviously (or so he thought) Alenax was not interested but then why did he show such special attention towards him?

To help him with this puzzle that was Alenax, he gathered Varric and Sera, Alenax's best friends in the Inquisition. "I need help with Alenax."

"Oh! Are you two finally having it off?" Sera asked excitedly.

"Honestly, I never thought he'd have the balls to tell you, Sparkler."

"Tell me what?" Dorian looked at them both confused.

Varric and Sera exchanged a look before Varric responded, "Nothing. So what did you need help with then?"

Dorian was curious but didn't want to lose their help, "I want to know if he's… interested in me."

"Why not just make a move?" Sera asked like it was obvious.

"I have! He ran away. …Literally."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Varric nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"As great as Naxy is, he's a pussy," Sera 'helpfully' answered.

"What Buttercup here is trying to say is, Alenax might need a little nudge before he'll act on how he feels."

"A nudge…"

While Dorian was thinking of how to subtly nudge Alenax, Sera and Varric were spreading rumors all over Skyhold. Dorian obviously heard the rumors in passing but he didn't pay them much mind until Mother Giselle came to see him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dorian snorted slightly, "I'm being clucked at by a hen, evidently."

"Don't play the fool with me young man."

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing I assure you."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

Over Mother Giselle's shoulder, Dorian could see Alenax coming up the stairs. "You'd be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your reverence."

Alenax came to stand by Dorian side and he could not say he wasn't grateful for the support. "Oh! I…" Mother Giselle started but Alenax cut her off.

"What's going on here?"

"It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my 'undue influence' over you," Dorian helpfully filled him in.

"It is just concern. Your Worship you must know how this looks."

"You might need to spell it out, my dear," Dorian prompted when he noticed Alenax's confused expression.

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone…" She let her words hang in the air.

"Oh? I'd like to hear what these rumors are, exactly," Alenax asked, slightly guarded.

"I… could not repeat them, your worship."

"Repeat them? So you've shared them before?" Dorian relished the look on Mother Giselle's face after Alenax's questions.

"I… See. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. Only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both." Mother Giselle bowed and walked away without another word.

"Well that's something."

"This sort of thing happens often, does it?" Alenax asked, turning towards Dorian.

He chuckled a little. "More than anyone tells you. No one knows their own reputation."

"Until someone helpfully informs them."

"There is that. She meant well, if that's of any concern." Here Dorian saw his chance to see how Alenax really felt about him. "I don't know if you're aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are… intimate." He watched carefully for Alenax's reaction.

After a short pause and a slightly conflicted expression, Alenax asked, "That's not the worst assumption they could have, is it?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Dorian had worked up his courage by this point. "Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?"

Alenax laughed a little and responded, "If you're capable."

That was it, Dorian was going to go for it, Maker be damned. He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed Alenax. Thankfully, Alenax kissed him back. Eagerly.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Dorian looked into those bright green eyes he adored so much. "'If you're capable.' The nonsense you speak." Dorian smiled.

"You realize this makes the rumors somewhat true," Alenax said with a smirk as Dorian backed off slightly.

"Evidently. We might have to explore the full truth of them later. In private perhaps…"

That was when Dorian realized that Alenax really was just shy. If he wanted anything to happen between them, he would have to make the first moves. He was perfectly okay with that though; Alenax was well worth it.


	4. Dreams of the Past

She was so beautiful. Long, red locks drifted past her shoulders and bright green eyes would pierce his soul from behind wispy bangs. She was as strong and graceful as a halla, moving through the dense woods with ease. He followed her as best he could, though he knew he could never match her agility. Where she was grace and beauty, he was strong and harsh. He could hear her call for him, call his name, like whispers in the warm breeze.

He tried to call for her, beg her to slow her dance through the trees but no sound left is lips. No matter, he knew she wouldn't take pity on him anyway. This continued for what felt like hours, with her keeping just barely within his range of sight, always whispering his name through the trees. Suddenly an ominous chill settled all around him and the forest went eerily silent. Ahead he could see a small green light through the trees. He looked for her again but she was gone, disappeared into the deeper parts of the wood. He was alone to investigate the light.

It seemed to be growing, consuming the woods around it. There was a slight ache growing in his hand but he massaged it out absentmindedly and proceeded towards the green light cautiously.

There! He heard her call for him again, somehow more desperate. Frightened. He began to run. He had to find her, had to protect her. A sharp pain shot up his arm and he fell to the ground, gripping his hand as tears formed in his eyes. He called for her again, but when no sound came out he felt his throat close up in panic. He tried again, and again. Desperate to make sure she was okay. The pain ripped through his palm again as the green light quickly consumed everything.

"Alenax? Alenax?!" a voice called to him, but from where? He was sweating, and his sheets were a damp cold. Wait, sheets? "Alenax, is everything okay?" He became slowly aware that there were warm hands on his face and arm. Then there were arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a body. Strong arms. Safe arms. _Dorian,_ he thought, the realization calming him slightly. "You had a bad dream, Amatus, but everything's okay now."

Alenax slowly opened his eyes and pulled away from his love so that he could see his face. "A… dream…" he mumbled, half coherently.

"Yes, Amatus, only a dream," Dorian responded with a smile that spoke of worry and reassurance at the same time. After a pause to let Alenax breathe a little, he said "who, if I may ask, is Shaenril?" The name brought fresh tears to Alenex's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you further, forget I asked," Dorian quickly backpedaled, wiping away the tear tracks left on Alenax's face.

"No, it's okay, Ma Vehnan. Shae, she was my… well, fiancée would be the closest equivalent. We had been best friends since we were kids and we just fell in love as time went on. I… She went with me to the temple of sacred ashes… I… I lost her, Dorian. She's gone because of me…" The elf curled up into himself and buried his face in his knees. "I could have saved her… I should have saved her. It's all my fault." Dorian heard his love say in a muffled, broken voice.

For once, Dorian didn't know what to say. Alenax rarely opened up to anyone and when it did happen, Dorian always found himself lost for words. He settled for wrapping his body around the smaller man and whispering, "You did everything you could have. It's not your fault." They remained like that for quite a while, Dorian whispering soothing words to his Amatus, before they both finally drifted back to a more peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Disapproval

Alenax had tried to hide the letter. He thought that he hid it well. In fact, he had applauded his own cleverness when he put the letter inside his old helmet. Whoever would have thought that Dorian would find it there? But he did.

It was during one of Dorian's random periods of interest about Alenax's life as a Dalish elf. This particular time, Dorian was curious how Alenax wore helmets with his 'adorably pointed ears' and Alenax admitted that human-made helmets often hurt his ears. Of course that led to questions about how elven helmets differed which led to Alenax unthinkingly telling Dorian to go look at his Dalish helmet if he really cared.

When Dorian walked back into the room with, not a helmet, but a letter, Alenax thought he would lose his diner onto the floor. Dorian looked like a kicked puppy as he read parts of the letter aloud.

"'We've heard some unsavory things about the relationships you seem to be forming, Da'len.' Unsavory? Truly? 'I expected you to have to interact with humans while closing the breach, but a Tevinter magister?' You can almost hear the disgust she feels towards me." Dorian looked up from the letter, face set in a hurt expression. "Is this how you feel, Alenax? When you look at me, do you only see 'the people who ruined it all for the Elvhen'?"

Dorian didn't give Alenax a chance to answer. "Is it as your keeper hopes? Are you just using me? You must be. How could you feel anything for the 'worst kind of shemlen'." At that Dorian dropped the letter on the ground, spun on his heel and left, ignoring Alenax's calls.

With Dorian gone, Alenax let the tears fall without reservation. Slowly he dragged himself up from the bed and grabbed the letter off the ground. Full of anger and regret he crumbled the letter up in his hand and threw it into the fire.

Dorian hadn't seen Alenax since a week before, when he found the letter. To be honest, he was avoiding the elf. After having time to think, he realized that he probably overreacted slightly. What did it matter what Alenax's keeper thought of him? He knew Alenax didn't share those views. Even in the moment, Dorian wasn't really angry with Alenax, he was just angry that the Keeper thought it necessary to send the letter at all. It must be hard for Alenax to be with someone that his whole clan hates. Unfortunately, Dorian wasn't the best at expressing his anger and he still winced when he thought about what he had said to Alenax.

That's why Dorian was avoiding the man. Not because he was angry with him, but because he was, in a way, punishing himself for being so unfair. He had finally found a man who wanted to be with him and he ruined it by being selfish and cruel. Obviously he just wasn't meant to have anyone like that.

"Hey!" Dorian looked up from the book he was trying to read before his thoughts took him elsewhere. Sera was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. "I don't know what's goin' on with you and Naxy but he's depressing as shite and I'm sick of it. Get your head out of your ass and go fix it." With that she turned and stormed away. Dorian sighed. Maybe he should go speak with Alenax, he at least deserved an explanation.

Fortunately, Alenax was easy to find. He was laying on the grass in the garden, hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Dorian could see a few nobles giving the Inquisitor strange looks for lying on the bare ground but most people in the garden were used to his habit. They figured he deserved to relax, even if it was in a strange way.

Dorian took a deep breath and then started towards where Alenax was laying. Without opening his eyes, Alenax asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it now?" He must have thought Dorian was one of his advisors because as soon as Dorain said his name his eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. "Dorian!? What are you doing here? No, I mean, I'm glad to see you! Well… If you're happy to see me… Ir abelas."

Dorian couldn't help but smile a little at Alenax's trademark awkwardness. "It is good to see you, Inquisitor," Dorian said, keeping up appearances for the nobles in the garden. "Could we talk? Somewhere private?"

"No." Alenax surprised Dorian as he grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the ground.

"Alenax! But my clothes! It's so dirty!"

"Yeah, it's called dirt," the elf replied with a smirk. Dorian shot him a glare before he remembered why he was here.

"Inquisitor, I really think we should move out of the garden."

"Nah, I like it here. Let them hear."

Dorian sighed a little. Alenax was surprisingly good at playing the game but he had no political tact when it came to his personal life. "Fine, I'm sorry Alenax. I overreacted to the letter. I do, however, think we should distance ourselves from each other a little."

Alenax's expression darkened. "And why's that exactly?"

"I don't want you to have to go against your clan's wishes to be with me. You have a family that loves you. I don't want to alienate you from them."

"…Are you serious?!" Alenax's outburst made Dorian jump a little. He looked at Alenax bewildered. "I'm not going to lose my clan because I want to be with you! They aren't happy with me right now but they will forgive me. This one action, no matter how important to me, won't affect them. They'll get over it."

Alenax grabbed Dorian's hand and moved to crouch in front of him. "I want to be with you, Dorian Pavus. Fenedhis, Ar lath ma!"

Dorian smiled, having learned that phrase from Alenax. "Ar lath ma, Alenax." Alenax leaned forward and kissed Dorian, slowly sliding into his lap. Alenax did love to shock the visiting nobles.


	6. Maybe Just One More

It all started with Varric and Sera. Most bad plans did. Dorian had found himself sitting with two of them in the tavern and to be honest, they were all pretty drunk.

"Ya know what I wanna see?" Sera said with a glint in her eye. "The too-serious Inquisitor drunk off his ass!"

"Now that you mention it, Buttercup, I've never even seen him touch alcohol. Have you, Sparkler? You know, cause you two are slightly more… intimate," Varric added with a knowing wink.

Dorian just rolled his eyes and responded, "no, I've never seen him touch the stuff. It's likely too bitter for him. He only really likes sweet things; you see?"

"Then we'll just have to find our little sprite something sweet, wont we?"

"Dorian? Where are you taking me? I know I said I wanted to do something interesting but was the blindfold really necessary? I mea- Mythal's tits!" Alex yelled when his shin contacted a chair Dorian neglected to guide him around.

"'Mythal's tits'? That's new, Alenax," Dorian responded without acknowledging his love's pain or apologizing for the blindfold.

"Fucking shemlen," was the muttered response.

"Come now, Amatus, we're going to have fun!" Alenax was gently guided onto a stool and he felt Dorian's breath fan over his pointed ear from behind as he said, "Do you trust me, Alenax?"

Alenax tensed almost imperceptibly but responded, "of course" without hesitation.

"Then drink." Alenax accepted the mug pressed into his hand. He raised the mug to his lips and only paused when he heard quiet giggling.

"Who's laughing?" he asked, drink half to his lips.

"Sorry, that was me. Iron Bull was making the best face. Now drink, Amatus!" Dorian lied smoothly, gesturing violently for Sera and Varric to be quiet.

Finally, Alenax finished raising the cup and took a tentative sip. Then a second. Then a large gulp. "What is this? It's delicious!" he exclaimed, pulling off the blindfold and turning to find his love. Dorian only smiled and ordered them both another round.

Before long, Alenax was piss drunk. Due to his usual avoidance of alcohol, his tolerance was embarrassingly low and Dorian was still only just getting tipsy. To his surprise (and delight) it seemed that Alenax was an affectionate drunk. This analysis was formed using the fact that Alenax was curled up in Dorian's lap. Nuzzling his neck. In the middle of the tavern. In plain view of **everyone**. The scandal.

"Dooooooriannnnnn!" Alenax cooed, nibbling slightly on Dorian's ear. "Aaaar lath maaaa!"

"Now Alenax, you know I don't speak elvish," Dorian chided his love with a soft smile.

"Emma lath, ir abelas…"

"Still elvish, Amatus."

"Ma vhenan…" Alenax whined. "Fineeee…" Alenax adjusted so that he was staring into Dorian's eyes. "I want you. Now."

"Oh!" Dorian was actually shocked. Alenax was never this forward. Faster than Dorian thought he was capable, Alenax moved so that he was straddling him. In the back of his mind, Dorian could hear catcalls and whistles coming from Varric and Sera. He could felt his face warming and he quickly stood up, holding Alenax with all his strength, and moved as fast as he could towards Alenax's room. Public affection was nice and all, but he'd rather not be molested by a drunk Inquisitor in a crowded tavern. He had standards after all.


	7. Longing

Alenax nervously fiddled with the round pendent that hung constantly from his neck. The motion caught Sera's eye and for just a moment, she pitied her unlikely best friend. "You miss him, yeah?" Alenax responded with a look that could only be interpreted as 'no duh.'

"I haven't heard from him in two weeks now. It's unusual. I'm getting a little worried."

"Well… You wanna go get some cookies? It'll be fun, yeah?"

"Yeah Sera, that would be nice," his tone was one of appreciation but the worry remained in his eyes and his hand didn't leave his necklace.

 _Well this is unusual…_ Varric thought to himself as he stepped into the Hanged Man and noticed the lone elf sitting by the fire in the corner. Realizing something must be wrong, he strolled over to meet him. "Never thought I'd catch **you** drinking the swill here, Inquisitor."

Alenax looked up from his drink and the pink tinge to his cheeks gave away just how much he'd had to drink. "I'm not the *hic* inquisitor anymore. *Hic* I'm not even Dorian's…" he paused to choke on a sob, "…boyfriend anymore. I'm nothing."

"What? What happened, Sprite?" Varric asked, full of concern as he slowly eased the mug out of Alenax's hand.

"Nothing *hic* happened exactly but it's been *hic* three weeks with no word! He must have found someone… 'closer to home.'"

"Aw come on now, little Sprite! I'm sure he could never find anyone better than you! Come on, let's get you laying down, shall we?" Varric gently pulled Alenax up and, with slight difficulty, guided him up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He didn't notice the round pendent left, forgotten, on the table.

"Come on!" Sera shouted, pulling on Alenax's arm. "One of my 'friends' tipped me off but we've gotta be there now!"

"Sera. I'm sorry but I don't really feel like being a Jenny today. Please, I just want to be left alone."

"Too bad! We're going! …Now!" and with that, Sera managed to pull Alenax up and drag him to the door.

They quickly reached the docks where Alenax angrily sat down on the stairs. "What are we here for again?"

"Shove it, Naxy! Have some patience!" Alenax just rolled his eyes and then bowed his head to examine his only hand, lost in thought.

"I do love what the South has done with the place. I see they left our statues though, charming."

Alenax's head shot up so fast he got whiplash. The surprise at seeing his love quickly turned to anger however. "Bellanaris Din'an Heem! Garas quenathra? Masal din'an! I swear I will kill you myself!"

"…Well then. I missed you too, Amatus."

Sera quickly backed up, hands held high when Alenax shot up and stormed towards Dorian. "Ar tu na'din. Fenedhis lasa! I don't hear from you for a Bellanaris. Dirth ma, where have you been? Do you know how much I've missed you? How worried I've been? Ar lath ma, but a **month**?"

"Fasta vass, Amatus! I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you, I promise. But I'm here now. Isn't that a start?"

Alenax's expression slowly turned from anger and hurt to embarrassment, "…Ir abelas. Ma serannas. I'm glad you're here, ma vhenan." Finally, Alenax wrapped his arm around Dorian and nuzzled into his neck as usual. "I missed you so much…"

"And I, you, Amatus."


End file.
